Ne sais tu pas qui je pense être?
by Allys-33
Summary: TRADUCTION: Dean est schizophrène/souffre de trouble de la personnalité multiple. Sam ne se rend pas immédiatement compte dans quoi il se fourre quand il cogne Dean avec sa voiture et invite l'homme blessé dans a maison. Un moment Dean est complètement terrifie et bégaie terriblement; le moment suivant il croit être l'archange Michael et prend Sam pour Lucifer.


Titre original: **Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?**

Auteur original: **audhds**

Traduction: **allys-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur!**

Note de l'auteur: **Donc, ceci un one-shot dans lequel Dean souffre de trouble de la personnalité multiple /schizophrène. Une partie de moi voulait en faire une histoire à chapitres, mais j'ai déjà un fic à chapitre en cours (dans laquelle Dean devient un enfant sauvage) et je n'ai pas le temps :(**

 **Tous les symptômes sont basés sur des recherches et des études de cas que j'ai lu. Mais il y a probablement des incohérences- c'est un sujet très complexe et j'espère n'avoir offensé personne.**

 **Si cela est un sujet qui vous dérange, s'il vous plaît ne lisez pas ça, je ne veux énerver personne.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, profitez-en ... et s'il vous plaît laisser un commentaire.**

 **Ne sais tu pas qui je pense être?**

Sam conduisait le long d'une rue vide, fredonnant et se félicitant du bon déroulement de sa journée.

Jess avait acceptée de sortir avec lui pour un café la semaine prochaine, il avait reçu sa prime annuelle et il se dirigeait actuellement vers sa maison pour un bon livre et un bain chaud. Les choses se passaient bien, pour une fois.

Sam était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas la forme voûtée, sortant d'une ruelle juste en face de lui, et c'est seulement par pur instinct qu'il écrasa son pied sur le frein, quand il vit un flash noir dans le coin de son œil.

Son cerveau n'avait même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

"MERDE"

Sam trébucha hors de la voiture et courut à la forme recroquevillée sur le sol. L'homme -Sam supposait que c'était un homme- avait été jeté en l'air et était maintenant étalé par terre. À l'approche de Sam, l'homme se replia davantage, il semblait terrifié et tenait son bras serré contre sa poitrine; tout son corps frissonnait et tremblait.

"Hey, hey? Est-ce que ça va? Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu, merde! Êtes-vous blessé? Pouvez-vous m'entendre? Hého?" Sam s'agenouilla près de l'homme et plaça une de ses larges mains sur son épaule, qu'il retira aussitôt, quand l'homme laissa échapper un cri étouffé.

"Hey, tout va bien... ne paniquez pas, c'est bon, je suis là. Je suis désolé de vous avoir faits mal, s'il vous plaît, laisser moi vous aider?!". L'homme à terre gémit encore et essaya de se traîner loin, sanglotant et se contorsionnant sur le sol, se tordant plus loin de Sam.

"S-s-s'il-vous-p-plait n-nnnnne me f-faite pas de m-mal. N-ne me t-t-t-touchez pas. S'il-vvvvvous-plait ar-rêter".

"Hey, hey, calmez-vous. tout va bien. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. je m'appelle Sam Winshester, je suis diplôme... Écoutez, juste, calmez-vous. Monsieur, s'il vous plaît monsieur, vous êtes en train hyperventiler shhh, Juste respirez dedans et dehors".

L'homme, toujours tremblant se roula en une boule serrée, frissonnant violemment alors qu'il luttait pour calmer sa respiration. "Bien joué. C'est bien, bien joué, c'est ça, aller. Dedans... dehors... dedans... et dehors."

Finalement, la respiration du type s'est régularisé et il leva craintivement les yeux sur Sam, comme s'il attendait d'être frappé ou cogné... ou pire.

"Écoutez mon pote, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, allez, juste... s'il vous plaît, vous avez vraiment, vraiment besoin de vous calmer. Vous vous faites du mal. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi jeter un œil à votre bras, ça saigne beaucoup."

L'homme sembla finalement convaincu et se leva du sol. L'effort le laissa complètement épuisé et tremblant. Il tangua violemment et Sam était forcé de raffermir sa prise sur lui quand le gars s'était presque effondré.

Seigneur, Sam pouvait sentir le whisky sur ses vêtements, mais il ne pouvait pas juste l'abandonner après l'avoir blessé au bras.

Avec précaution, Sam plaça une main sur l'épaule de l'homme et enroula l'autre autour de sa taille, juste pour le maintenir debout.

"Écoutez, je vais essayer de vous aider. Mais, pouvez-vous me dire votre nom?".

"J-j-e sssssssuis D-deee...". L'homme grimaça quand il ne pouvait pas sortir le mot et cligna des yeux dans la détresse avant de couvrir son visage et pousser sa tête loin de Sam pour éviter tout contact visuel.

"De... Dean? est-ce votre nom, monsieur?".

L'homme hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Il bougea une de ses mains tremblante pour jeter un coup d'œil à Sam, à la recherche de tout signe de colère, avant de le ramener pour se protéger et s'éloigna de la prise de l'homme plus grand.

"Ok Dean, tout va bien maintenant". Sam ôta sa veste et l'offrit à Dean, qui hésita avant d'arracher le vêtement comme si Sam allait le tirer en murmurant "juste une blague".

bien sûr, Sam ne fit pas cela. Il se contenta d'offrir un sourire rassurant à Dean, tandis que l'homme le regardait encore avec de grands yeux verts-émeraude.

"Allons-y. Je ne peux pas vous déposer à un quelconque abri maintenant, je ne sais pas où il y en a et il est tard, mais est-ce-qu'il y a quelqu'un que je peux appeler pour vous?"

Dean secoua la tête, quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, qu'il essuya d'un revers tremblant de la main.

"N-n-n-nnn-nnnn..."

"Ho, heu, bien, j'imagine que vous pouvez dormir chez moi... juste pour la nuit, vous pourrez vous réchauffer et je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil ça cette blessure sur votre bras. Ça n'a pas l'est très beau."

Dean sembla terrifié à cette perspective et secoua la tête frénétiquement en reculant.

"N-nnnn..."

Le problème est qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le panneau de signalisation derrière; et avec un bruit assourdissant, il se tourna et courut tête la première dedans, s'étalant à nouveau sur le sol.

Sam grimaça en se penchant sur le corps étendu et vérifia soigneusement son pouls -c'était faible, mais relativement stable.

"Ok alors, en dirait que tu viens avec moi que tu le veuilles ou non." Avec un soupir, Sam tira l'homme dans ses bras et le porta à la voiture; la peur le traversa soudainement quand il remarqua à quel point le type était maigre.

Il ne devait pas peser plus de 65 kg.

"Aller, dans la voiture..." Sam parla doucement à l'homme inconscient dans ses bras alors qu'il le plaça dans le siège passager et lui mit sa ceinture de sécurité.

Ensuite, il roula aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour retourner à son petit appartement délabré... son petit appartement délabré et sans ascenseur.

Bordel... Et comment était-il censé porter ce gars sur 5 satanés volés de marches?

Maigre ou pas, Sam n'était pas Superman.

Avec un soupir, il se pressa d'entrer et alla frapper à la porte d'un de ses amis.

"Hey, Steeve."

"Sam, c'est quoi l'embrouille? Il est 3 heures du matin putain."

"Je sais, écoute j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à porter un pote chez moi. Il s'est bourré au pub et il est tombé. Il est dans un assez mauvais état."

"Ok, mais tu me dois une bière pour ça." Steeve enfila ses chaussures et sortit ne portant que ses sous vertement et un simple t-shirt.

Sam suivit son ami à la voiture et avec beaucoup de soin ils récupérèrent Dean et le portèrent jusqu'à la maison de Sam.

"Seigneur, dit à ton ami de prendre une douche... il chlingue."

"Heu, ouais. Merci, je lui dirais."

"Ok. Je te vois demain... et n'oublie pas la bière. Bonne chance, ça va être amusant demain."

Steeve se retourna, fit un clin d'œil à Sam avant de courir pour retrouver le confort de son appartement, laissant Sam transporter Dean dans son appartement et sur le canapé.

Il sentait vraiment, mais Sam décida qu'il attendrait jusqu'à demain avant d'essayer de nettoyer le gars.

En plus, il était exténué et ne désirait rien de plus que de se rouler en boule dans son propre lit.

Saisissant sa trousse de premier secoure, Sam s'accroupit près de l'homme inconscient et plaça un pansement le long de la coupure à sa tête, après avoir soigneusement essuyé la zone avec de l'antiseptique. La main de l'homme était un problème, et Sam remercia sa bonne étoile d'avoir assisté à plusieurs cours de premier secoure et de savoir comment faire des points de suture.

Il poussa sa trousse et se mit à travailler sur des compétences bonnes à savoir, mais dont il espérait ne jamais avoir besoin. La vue du sang avait écœuré Sam à certains moments et ses mains avaient tremblé violemment, mais à la fin le travail était fait.

Dean avait à peine remué.

Ensuite, il enroula un bandage autour du bras de Dean pour plus de confort, avant de l'emballer dans une couverture et d'aller se pelotonner dans son propre lit.

Sam tira un oreiller sur sa tête et essaya de ne pas penser au fait il avait pratiquement kidnappé un étranger saoul et qu'il l'avait laissé sur son canapé.

Il espérait juste que ce gars n'était pas dangereux... se faire poignarder sans sa propre maison, à la suite d'une bonne action ne semblait pas amusant pour Sam.

Le lendemain, Sam se réveilla et trouva Dean recroquevillé dans une minuscule boule, tremblant et gémissant doucement.

"Bonjour, tu vas bien?" Sam s'approcha doucement, s'arrêtant à quelques pas du canapé et sauta quand l'homme le scruta de sous sa couverture.

Il avait l'air aussi terrifié que Sam, si ce n'est plus.

"O-o-ooù s-s-sssssuis-jje?"

"Je t'ai amené chez moi. Tu t'es évanouis la nuit dernière et je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. Tout va bien, je n'ai rien fait de bizarre... À part t'amener ici... Oh seigneur, écoute, tout ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que tout va bien, tu es en sécurité."

Dean ne semblait pas complètement convaincu " "D'accord... Est-ce que tu veux prendre une douche pendant que je te fais un petit déjeuner?" Dean le regarda avec lassitude, avant d'hocher la tête, se redressant légèrement.

"Bien, heu, si tu laisses tes vêtements devant la porte de la salle de bain, je te les laverais."

"M-m-mer-ci b-beau-c-cccoup."

"Quand tu veux, prend ça, tu peux les garder." Sam indiqua un boxer, un sweat, un t-shirt et un pantalon épais de survêtement.

"M-m-merci."

"Pas de problème." Sam regarda Dean qui se leva en tremblant; il alla à la salle de bain presque en courant et s'enferma immédiatement.

Puis ses vêtements furent empaquetés sur le pas de la porte, avant qu'il ne la referme en quelques secondes.

Il est clair que Dean ne lui faisait pas encore confiance.

Mais là encore, San non plus ne lui faisait pas confiance non plus... et il ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'être effrayé.

Quand Dean émergea enfin de la salle de bain, il tirait le pantalon de Sam, conscient qu'il était ridiculement large pour lui.

Sam lui passa immédiatement une ceinture et tenta d'ignorer le fait que le plus petit de ses t-shirts était trop grand pour l'autre homme -aux moins 2 tailles de trop.

"Hey, ça t'a fait du bien en dirait."

La seule réponse qu'obtenu Sam fut un demi-sourire; mais c'était suffisant.

Je t'ai faits de quoi manger. Il y a des toasts et du beurre. Ho et il y a de la confiture aussi. Serre toi."

Dean hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. S'asseyant à table, il ramassa un toast et grignota le bord.

"Tu peux manger autant que tu veux."

Dean acquiesça de nouveau et finit 2 toasts, avant de sauter à ses pieds agrippant fermement sa tête.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fous espèce d'ordure... salle petite merde... Je n'ai pas besoin de ça! Retire cette saloperie de mon véhicule immédiatement. Je suis un ange du seigneur. Je n'ai pas besoin de nourriture._

Michael commença à crier dans la tête de Dean, lui hurlant de traiter son véhicule avec respect.

Sam regarda, avec horreur, Dean se plier en 2 et vomir tout ce qu'il avait mangé sur le parquet.

L'homme était pâle et tremblait violemment. Ses taches de rousseurs ressortaient et une mèche de ses cheveux encore humide tomba devant ses yeux.

"Dean, tu va bien? Dean?"

Dean se leva maladroitement et foudroya Sam du regard, saisissant l'homme plus grand en face de lui.

"Mon frère, tu as finalement décidé de répondre à mes appels. Je dois dire que je suis assez écœuré par ton comportement. Désobéir à père... la garnison est en plein tourment! EN PLEIN TOURMENT! Tout ça à cause toi, Lucifer. Ils ont des doutes... DES DOUTES! Tu les as poussé à s'interroger sur leur foi. Si tu ne te repens pas, je te ramène tout droit dans la cage. Je ne serais pas indulgent cette fois."

Sam regarda Dean, totalement stupéfait. Sentant un coup venir, il essaya désespérément de s'éloigner de la prise de l'autre homme.

Dean n'était clairement pas Dean.

Il était en pleine illusion, schizophrénie ou il avait un dédoublement de personnalité... ou quelque chose. Il était complètement fou... et dangereux.

Ou du moins cette partie de lui était dangereuse et complètement dérangée; presque sauvage. Il regardait Sam comme s'il était prêt à le tuer à l'instant. C'était étrange. Toute la crainte et le bégaiement avaient disparu. Ce Dean... ou peu importe qui, était terrifiant.

C'était déroutant.

Il se souvenait avoir lu une thèse sur la schizophrénie et savait qu'il était en danger. Mais il y avait une partie de lui qui pensait... espérait qu'il serait capable d'aider cet homme.

S'il pouvait juste se sortir de là.

"Écoute, s'il te plaît Dean. Tu me fais mal... lâche-moi Dean."

"Dean n'est plus là, petit frère. S'il te plaît vas te confesser. Je ne veux pas te faire mal petit frère. Tu le sais."

"Dean, c'est moi Sam. Je ne suis pas ton frère. Je suis Sam... les gens m'appellent Sammy... je ne suis pas Lucifer... je ne suis pas le diable!"

"MENSONGE! TU ES MON PETIT FRÈRE, MAIS PARFOIS TU ES UN VRAI TROU DE CUL ET JE N'HÉSITERAIS PAS A TE TUER. TU A DÉTRUIT LE PARADIS. TU VAS PAYER POUR ÇA."

Dean se jeta sur Sam, saisissant fermement sa gorge.

Sam gela sur place dans la terreur et haleta un plaidoyer désespéré, " OK Dean, je vais me repentir. Dès maintenant, je vais aller à l'église. Je vais prier ... notre père. OK?"

"Je ne suis pas Dean. Mon nom est Michael. N'essaie pas de me duper Lucifer."

"OK, OK. Je t'aime Michael, tu es mon grand frère. Tu as raison. C'est bon. Je me repens. Je me repens. S'il te plaît lâche moi."

Les yeux émeraude rencontrèrent ceux noisette et, pour un moment, Sam pensa que Dean allait continuer de l'étrangler jusqu'à sa mort.

Mais Dean le lâcha et trébucha loin de lui. Il tomba par terre et se recroquevilla, sanglotant si violemment que tout son corps tremblait.

"Michael?"

"N-nnn-nnn-nnooon."

"Dean?"

"O-oouiiiii."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

"Les voix. Dans ma tête. Il m'a dit de le faire. Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Les hoquets et les sanglots de Dean se mélangèrent à son bégaiement, le rendant pratiquement incompréhensible.

"C'est bon Dean, tu ne m'as pas blessé. tout va bien, je te tien." Sam enroula timidement un bras autour des épaules de Dean et le berça de façon réconfortante en lui frottant le dos.

Sam pouvait sentir la colonne vertébrale de Dean et il savait que Dean ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps sans manger.

Sam se souvenait d'une de ces ex-petites amies- une copine de Jess- qui était anorexique, avec des tendances boulimiques.

C'était comme si Dean l'était aussi, ou du moins, le corps de Dean était anorexique et Michael était boulimique... seigneur, c'était tellement confus.

 _Ordure, ne le laisse pas toucher mon véhicule. Je te tuerai._

Dean pleura misérablement en agrippant sa tête, avant de s'effondrer inconscient dans les bras de Sam.

Sam secoua sinistrement la tête et porta l'homme sur le canapé. Après l'avoir remballé dans les couvertures, il saisit son ordinateur et lança la recherche 'schizophrénie'.

'La schizophrénie est un trouble mental caractérisé par une détérioration de la pensée et une pauvreté des réponses émotionnelles. Les symptômes communs incluent les délires, comme la paranoïa;, le faite d'entendre des voix ou bruits qui n'existent pas, une désorganisation des pensées et un manque de motivation et d'émotions... des problèmes sociaux tel que l'inactivité à long terme, la pauvreté et l'itinérance sont également communs.'

Bon, Sam n'était pas docteur, mais ça semblait correspondre. Dean était clairement délirant; il pensait être un archange. Il était une épave émotionnelle, pleurant et s'effondrant n'importe où. Il était paranoïaque; Il était persuadé que Sam était Lucifer et qu'il entendait Michael dans sa tête. Sam ne pensait pas que Dean avait un manque émotionnel, mis à part concernant toutes émotions positives; ce qui était un problème en soi. De plus, Dean était sans-abri et évidemment sans emploi.

Sam ferma l'ordinateur et passa une main dans ses cheveux, gémissant de désespoirs en se demandant quoi faire.

Donc, il appela Bobby.

Son père n'avait jamais été là pour lui, et Bobby l'avait pratiquement élevé depuis qu'il était enfant.

Si quelqu'un pouvait savoir quoi faire, se serait lui.

"Hey, Bobby?"

"Sam, comment vas-tu?"

"Pas super. Écoute, c'est un peu dur à expliquer, mais j'ai cogné un gars avec ma voiture et il a vraiment besoin d'aide. Je crois qu'il est schizophrène; il n'arrête pas de panique en disant qu'il est Michael et que je suis Lucifer... il pense que j'ai détruit le paradis!"

"Je n'ai pas encore assez bu pour ça!"

"Bobby, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Très bien, je suis en route. Évite juste de faire quelque chose de trop stupide; espèce d'idiot." "Merci, Bobby. C'est vraiment super."

"Ouais, peu importe. Je serais là d'ici deux heures."

Sam soupira et retourna au salon; il regarda Dean dormir sur le canapé, se tordant et gémissant un peu dans son sommeil. Après un instant, avec l'intensification des gémissements, les bruits devinrent trop forts. Donc, il sortit son MP3 et essaya de bloquer le son pénible. Cependant, quand Dean s'agita plus violemment avec un cri fort, Sam fut forcé d'agir.

'Il y a certaines personnes pour qui la grandeur d'âme s'impose', il pensa amèrement.

Avec un autre soupire, il s'approcha doucement de Dean et remarqua que l'homme était trempé de sueur, de larmes et de morve.

Ce n'était pas très beau à voir.

"Hey, Dean, est-ce que ça va? c'était juste un rêve."

"S-s-sssss-saaaam?" Dean regarda Sam avec de grands yeux brillants.

"Hey, je suis là, calmes-toi. Est-ce que tu as faim?"

Dean secoua la tête, et se replia sur lui-même en quelque chose de si petit, qu'on aurait cru qu'il essayait de disparaître.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Sam s'assit près de l'homme et passa un bras dans son dos pour le frotter doucement. Il conserva son rythme jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Dean se calme et qu'il se détende un peu.

"Voilà, est-ce que ça va maintenant?".

Dean hocha la tête. Il se pencha dans l'étreinte de Sam pour poser timidement sa tête sur sa poitrine. Après un moment, il leva les yeux, comme s'il s'attendait à se faire cirer dessus, mais Sam ne l'a pas fait. Donc, Dean retomba contre l'homme plus grand et sera misérablement sa chemise.

"Jjj-jjjjj'aa-aaiiii p-p-peuuuuur."

"Je sais mais tu ne dois plus avoir peur, maintenant. Je te tiens, et mon ami va venir. Il m'a élevé. Il va tout arranger, il le fait toujours."

Dean hocha la tête, puis il ferma les yeux et fredonna une chanson que Sam ne connaissait pas. Et ils restèrent assis enlacés sur le canapé.

Dans tout autre situation, Sam se serait éloigné d'au moins un Km, mais il n'avait pas le courage de bouger Dean. Donc ils sont restés assit comme ça, près de 2 heures; Dean se détendit, au fur et à mesure.

De temps en temps, la respiration de Dean s'accélérait, proche de l'hyperventilation, mais Sam arrivait à le calmer à chaque fois. Finalement, il réussit même à donner quelques yaourts à Dean, qui les mangèrent avec précaution.

Il sentit la montée d'une nausée familière le frapper, mais Sam plaça une main ferme sur son bras non blessé et réussit à la faire redescendre.

"Voilà, ça t'a fait du bien. Tu vois?"

Dean était sur le point de répondre, quand la sonnerie de la porte l'interrompe. Sam sauta sur ses pieds, et pratiquement courut à la porte.

"Bobby!"

Un homme bourru donna une légère tape dans le dos de Sam, avant de regarder Dean, qui s'était recroquevillé à nouveau.

"Dean, voici Bobby. Tu te souviens? Je t'avais dit qu'il viendrait aider."

"Ouais, tout va bien petit. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal." Bobby lui sourit de son air bourru, s'approchant de Dean, il lui donna une légère pression sur l'épaule.

"Je vais mettre l'eau sur le feu." Sam murmura, laissant Dean et Bobby en tête à tête.

"Alors, comment ça se fait que tu sois là? ou-est ta famille?"

Dean recula à cela, baissant la tête pour regarder ses ongles courts, avant de grignoter sur le côté à un morceau lâche de l'ongle.

Il n'a pas remarqué quand il a commencé à saigner.

"Écoute, je sais que c'est dur, mais je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais pas qui tu es. Donne moi un coup de main."

Bobby fit un pas vers l'avant en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, mais Dean était encore effrayé. Il recula plus profondément dans le canapé et se recroquevilla avec des sanglots étouffés.

"Ok, ok, j'ai compris. Désolé." Bobby ajusta sa casquette, se demandant quoi faire.

"Ça va?" Sam revint, portant 3 tasses de café qu'il distribue à chacun.

"S-ssssaaaaa-amm." Dean haleta. Ses mains tremblaient violemment et il ferma les yeux aux horribles visions qui volaient devant lui.

Il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang... quelqu'un le regardait, lui faisant mal et le frappant avec une bande de cuir. Il était couché sur le sol, incapable de bouger.

Ses cotes lui faisaient mal, son dos lui faisait mal...toutes les parties de sa peau étaient marquées de bleus ou coupures.

Il voulait crier, mais rien ne sortait, sauf un faible gémissement et un sifflement de douleur.

 _Faible, tellement faible et pathétique. Pas étonnant que te posséder fût si facile. Tu m'as juste laissé entrer, Dean. Je suis un archange; je peux rendre les choses meilleures pour toi. Personne ne lèvera plus jamais la main sur toi. Même pas ton cher papa. Réfléchis bien, toi et moi... l'équipe de rêve. Nous pouvons nous débarrasser des mauvaises personnes, Dean. Toi et moi, nous commencerons par ton père, puis Lucifer, et tous les autres trous du cul là-dehors. Ne me combat pas._

Dean laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif et trembla violemment. Il était si profondément enfermé dans sa transe, qu'il n'a pas remarqué le liquide chaud, brûlant son torse, à cause du café qu'il s'était renversé dessus.

"Dean! DEAN!" Sam appela, plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Dean, essayant d'amadouer l'homme et de le ramener à la réalité... ou au présent; Sam n'était pas très sûr.

Dean frissonna au contact et brouilla loin, alors que des mains indésirables tiraient sur sa chemise.

Ça se produisait encore une fois... oh seigneur.

Dean se mit à vomir partout sur Sam, mais Sam ne recula pas, continuant de retirer le vêtement mouillé de la poitrine de Dean. Et quand Dean resta sans réagir, lui et Bobby le portèrent à la salle de bain et utilisèrent un chiffon frais pour apaiser sa peau brûlée.

Les 2 homes sifflèrent quand ils virent les nombreuses cicatrices gravées sur le corps de Dean.

Il y avait à peine une partie de la peau qui n'était pas marquée par d'horribles zébrures. Le reste était en grande partie recouvert de teintes foncées de violets, qui semblaient gonflées et douloureuses.

Il était clair que les marques n'avaient pas guéri correctement.

"Dean. Dean?" Bobby secoua le garçon tandis que Sam continuait de l'essuyer, essayant en vain de ne pas croisé le regard vide de Dean.

La tête du garçon pendait alors que Bobby le secouait et, bien vite, il renonça.

"Sam, cette affaire nous dépasse. Ce gars a besoin d'aide... d'une vraie aide."

Sam hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

Il savait que c'était la vérité, mais quand même. Il voulait aider le jeune homme, pas le laisser à quelqu'un qui ne prendrait pas réellement soin de lui. Il ne voulait pas que Dean devienne une autre statistique.

Sam tourna le dos à Dean pour remouiller le chiffon, et un instant plus tard, il sentit quelqu'un lui saisir fortement le bras.

"Lucifer? qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon véhicule? Je pensais que tu allais te repentir? ... j'aurais dû savoir..."

La réalisation de ce qui se passait frappa Sam et il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner.

"Michael... Michael, laisse-moi..." Sam se tortilla, mais les doigts osseux de Dean l'agrippaient si fortement, qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

"Tu aurais dû m'écouter, petit frère. Maintenant je n'ai plus le choie."

Dean se jeta sur Sam, et un instant plus tard, tout devint noir.

"Sam, Sam! SAM!" Bobby gifla doucement la joue de son fils de substitution quand il le vit s'agiter: et fut récompensé quand il vit les yeux noisette clignoter.

"Qu-quoi?"

"Dean t'a mis dans un sale état; tu t'ais cogné ta tête contre l'évier... tu as eu un bel œil au beurre noir, champion."

"Ugh... où est-il?"

Bobby baissa la tête, se tortillant maladroitement sur ses pieds.

"Bobby!"

"Il est parti. Le petit a paniqué dès que tu as touché le sol, il brusquement est revenu à lui et a commencé à pleurer. Seigneur, si j'avais su qu'il n'était pas dangereux, je lui aurais donné une putain accolade... pauvre gosse, il en a bien besoin." Bobby fit une pause, réajustant son chapeau... encore. "En tout cas, je suis venu voir si tu allais bien, et quand je me suis retourné, le petit était parti depuis longtemps... la porte était ouverte quand j'ai vérifié."

"Merde, il est un danger pour lui-même Bobby, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

"On ne peut rien faire de plus; à part appeler la police et leur dire qu'il est dehors, quelque part. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéale, mais il le faut. Il est malade. il a besoin d'amour et de soin. Il sera mieux dans un endroit où il sera soigné."

Sam hocha la tête... regréant le geste quand le monde sembla s'arrêter autour de lui, et il composa le 911 sur son téléphone.

"Bonjour, la police s'il vous plaît..."

Trois semaines avaient passé, et une partie du cerveau de Sam lui disait tout avait été un mauvais rêve.

Qu'il n'avait jamais renversé un sans-abri schizophrène.

Qu'un homme n'avait pas désespérément besoin de son aide.

Bien sûr c'était absurde et Sam le savait.

L'idée de Dean traînant dans les rues, seul et vulnérable, le rendait malades; alors qu'il n'avait connu le gars que 2 jours, bon sang.

Avec un grognement étouffé, Sam roula dans son lit, remontant sa couverture jusqu'au menton.

Après le départ de Dean, il avait passé les premiers jours près du téléphone, attendant l'appel de la police l'informant qu'ils avaient retrouvé Dean, qu'il allait bien et recevrait l'aide dont il avait besoin.

L'appel n'est jamais venue.

Par contre, la sonnerie, elle, retenti; juste au moment où Sam dérivait vers le sommeil.

Ugh...

Sam s'obligea à se lever du lit et se pressa d'aller ouvrir la porte, se demandant qui sur terre viendrait à 1 heure du matin.

Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris de voir Dean.

Mais il était couvert de sang, il sanglotait et tremblait violemment.

"S'mmmm. J-je v-vvvvooou-lllllllais pp-ppppaaaas. Iiii-ii' m'a fffo-orrrrrrcéééééé. Ssssuis dddésooo-lé. Déééééééés..."

Dean tomba en avant, dans les bras tendus de Sam, laissant le homme plus grand le poser doucement sur le sol.

"Dean, Dean, il faut que tu me pares. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Dean?"

"I-iii- mm'a ff-fforc-c-ccé. Jjjje vv-vvvvvvoulais ppppppppaaas." Sam le fit taire doucement, essayant de ravaler un haut-le-cœur provoqué par l'odeur nauséabonde de sang et d'alcool.

"Tu parles de Michael, Dean?

"O-oooouiii. M'aa f-fforcéé!"

"Je sais qu'il t'a forcé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Dean le regarda suppliant, avant de s'affaisser davantage sur le sol. C'est là que Sam nota la profonde blessure sur le côté de Dean.

"Dean! Tu es blessé, accroches-toi, ça va aller. Je vais arranger ça, tu iras bien. Respire, Dean. Respire."

"P-peux pas... fait p-pas...paaapa. J-je-" Dean regarda le sang sur ses mains et commença à sangloter. Sa respiration devint saccadée avec la réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait tué son père.

Il était un abominable.

Les sanglots de Dean augmentèrent et il enterra son visage dans la poitrine de Sam; même s'il pensait qu'il ne méritait pas le confort qu'il recevait.

Il était un monstre.

 _Inutile petit merdeux._

La voix de Michael se mélangea avec celle de son père dans sa tête. Dean gémit en tirant sur ses cheveux, remarquant à peine quand il en arracha des touffes.

"Dean, Dean, arrête. j'ai appelé une ambulance, tu iras mieux."

Dean répondit par un gémissement, alors que Sam faisait pression à la blessure sur sa poitrine.

John avait trouvé son fils à l'arrière d'une ruelle, recroquevillé et sanglotant. Il avait été facile de poignarder l'enfant qui avait gâché sa vie- Mary était morte durant l'accouchement, elle était si jeune... tout était de la faute de Dean.

Dean aussi l'avait cru pendant des années; mais cette nuit-là, il y avait une rupture.

Michael avait dit à Dean de protéger son véhicule, et John n'avait pas attendu de Dean qu'il ramasse le couteau délaissé et qu'il le poignarde dans le dos.

L'instant d'après John saignait, laissant Dean terrifié et confus.

Il avait su qu'il avait besoin de Sam, mais maintenant qu'il était étendu dans l'appartement de l'autre homme, il était plus perdu que jamais.

"Ça va. Tout va bien. Respire... Dean!"

Sam secoua Dean quand l'homme aux yeux vert émeraude s'évanouit.

Il ne voulait pas laisser Dean partir comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas.

"DEAN!"

Sam gifla Dean assez fort pour le ramener brusquement à la réalité.

"Il faut que tu reste avec moi Dean, tu m'entends?"

Dean gémit et cracha le sang qui remontait dans sa gorge. Il ne savait plus à qui appartenait le sang; tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il se noyait dedans.

"Ss-' Il étouffa désespérément. Et sa main plana jusqu'au bras de Sam, auquel il se cramponna.

"Ça va aller."

"P-pppart p-p's."

"Je n'irais nulle part Dean, c'est promis." Sam laisse échapper en arrangeant Dean pour qu'il soit assis sur ses genoux. Dean se relaxa finalement, maintenant qu'il était enveloppé dans les bras de Sam.

"Ça va aller." Sam murmura apaisant en passant sa main dans les cheveux courts de Dean, lui permettant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

Dean laissa échapper un autre gémissement et sa tête pendit loi de Sam un moment, mais Sam la repositionna et le calma doucement.

"Tout se passera bien, je le promets."

Sam n'avait jamais autant espéré que quelque chose soit vrai, mais une partie de lui savait que Dean était dans un trop mauvais état.

Il y avait du sang sur les murs, le tapis, la porte et partout sur ses vêtements.

Il savait que c'était terminé.

Sam posa un doux baisé sur le front de Dean et, doucement, berça l'homme, qui laissa échapper un dernier souffle tremblant.

Dans les derniers instants de sa vie, Dean remercia les anges de ne pas le laisser mourir seul... Et tout devint noir.

 **FIN**

Note de l'auteur: **Je comprend que se ne soit pas médicalement exacte; mais toutes les études de cas et les sites web que j'ai trouvé étaient différents- j'espère que les inexactitude ne gâcherons pas tout.**


End file.
